Back in the Game
by Reigna Morgan
Summary: It's been two years since Rose found her "happily ever after." But the unexpected has occurred. Adrian's back and he's brought his new friend Sarah. With problems popping up from the start, Rose and the gang find themselves in a new level of trouble.
1. Chapter 1

Jill, Lissa, and I were walking down the hall, and they were laughing hard about something I'd said about the guard at the door. We walked into Lissa's queenly study and froze. On the couch, smiling like the idiot he was, was Adrian Ivashkov. I hadn't seen Adrian since he yelled at me for cheating on him with Dimtri, which, I mean, he totally had the right to do, but still. Two years without any contact was a very long time to simmer down.

"Adrian!" Jill squealed, jumping into his arms the moment he stood up.

"Whoa! Hey, Jailbait!" he laughed, twirling her around. He put her down and kissed her head. "You've grown," he noted shocked. She had. Her hair had finally semi-settle down and played off her eyes beautifully. She'd grown up a lot since he'd last seen her. She shrugged, and he turned to Lissa and me.

"Hey," was all Lissa said before she embraced him, probably trying to hold back tears. My suspicions confirmed when I heard him telling her not to cry.

She finally pulled back, wiping her eyes. "I'm really glad you're back," she treid to explain. He just smiled and nodded. Then he turned to me.

"No hug for me, little dhampir?" he asked softly. I smiled as I walked over to hug him.

"Wasn't sure you wanted one, Ivashkov." He squeezed lightly and I pulled back. It was then that I, with Lissa and Jill, noticed that Adrian wasn't alone.

There was a tall Moroi woman sitting quietly on the couch. She was a redhead with really pretty blue eyes. I felt a twinge of something, but it wasn't enough to worry me. It wasn't all that much of a surprise, I guess. I'd always hoped that Adrian would find a girl to be to him what Dimitri was to me.

"Hello," Lissa said in her slightly surprised voice, though I could tell by her facial features that she was completely shocked.

Adrian cleared his throat. "Uh, yes. Ladies, this is my friend, Sarah."

We all nodded and smiled politely to her and she did the same. It was awkward for a few minutes when Jill piped up. "How long are you staying, Adrian?" We all silently thanked her.

"A few weeks at the least," he answered. She nodded. And it was quiet again.

"So where've you been hiding out the past few years?" Lissa asked.

Adrian smiled. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."  
"Hey, we believe a lot of unbelievable things, remember?" I reasoned.

He nodded. "Okay, but just don't shoot me, okay?" He nodded towards my gun on my waist belt. I rolled my eyes, and he smiled.

"I've been at school. Finishing my classes up to start making my own money."

It was quiet again. All at once all of us started laughing, except Sarah.

"Really? You went back to school…to work?" I taunted.

"Hey, now," he said mockingly stern. We all settled down and he finished. "I really have been at school, trying to learn how to not blow all my money on my 'off-switches'"

When Adrian said it, Sarah flinched. I frowned. That was weird. I'd, personally, never seen anyone flinch at the mention of spirit except Lissa, Adrian, my former teacher, Ms. Karp, and me. And we all had very good reason to flinch at it. Spirit could be very dangerous if not used properly. But why would she? I almost asked Adrian, but Christian and Dimitri walked in. As with us, they turned to stone. Dimitri, who usually didn't let people know he was surprised, didn't hide his while Christian, who never really cared for Adrian, was in full out gawking mode. Adrian was sporting his forever-famous smug look as he reclined even more into his chair. "Hey, guys," he said casually.

Dimitri was the first to thaw. "Hello, Adrian," he said formally, flicking his eyes quickly my direction. Why is he here? I shrugged. I don't know. Maybe he was lonely but by the looks of her he's been fine. Dimitri flicked his eyes to Sarah and frowned. I looked at her and she was avoided anyone's eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Christian demanded. Leave it to him to just out right say it. Jill and me snickered while Lissa was shaking her head, and Dimitri was trying not to smile.

Adrian smiled openly. "I was wondering when you were going to say that." He didn't say anything else.

"Well?" I couldn't help but ask.

He smiled again. "You haven't learned patience yet, have you, little dhampir?"

I arched an eyebrow and Jill said what I thought. "Did you forget how Rose works?"

We all laughed at her disbelief. Except Sarah, but this time it was understandable. She didn't know me, but if she was around for any period time she would.

Adrian smirked. "No, Jailbait, I didn't forget. It's impossible to." I smiled and nodded. "The reason I'm back, well, it actually has something to do with what you can do for me, Your Majesty," he said in all seriousness, which was rare for Adrian.

Lissa's eyebrows went up. I think for the hundredth time in these past two years, Lissa had forgot that she was the queen. "What can I do for you, Lord Ivashkov?" Lissa said formally, making her way to the big desk on the back wall of the study. Dimitri, Jill, and I stood back as Christian, Adrian, Sarah, and Lissa got down to business. Adrian was apparently in a little trouble-not surprising- and he needed a place for him and Sarah to stay for a little while-again not surprising. It was when Lissa asked what trouble he was in that we all got a shock. Because Adrian, who was trying to come up with something else to say no doubt, didn't speak up. Sarah did.

"It's my dad," she said. "He's coming after us."

Lissa, who had not seen something like this coming, was puzzled. "Why?"

Here was the big shock:

"Sarah's pregnant," Adrian announced.


	2. Chapter 2

Jill, who'd had a pretty major crush on Adrian despite his treating her like a kid sister, squeaked then covered her mouth with her hand. "Sorry," she whispered. I felt for the poor girl. Adrian looked like he'd just killed her.

"Pregnant?" Lissa asked, her eyebrows just barely peeking out from her bangs. He nodded slowly. Christian was too ambushed he wasn't even smiling at Adrian's discomfort.

Dimitri glanced my way, and my jaw would've hit the floor if I hadn't gained my guardian composure back. "Pregnant," I whispered. Adrian snapped.

"Yes, okay. I think we've got the point." He slumped down into the couch and Sarah sat delicately next to, doing something to her finger. I arched an eyebrow but dismissed it. She was obviously stressing out. So maybe twisting her finger was her thing. A weird thing, but still.

There was little conversation after that, and we all just sat there. More than once I glanced over to see how Jill was taking this news. She just sat there staring at the floor, barely keeping it together. Adrian staring at her probably wasn't helping matters, either. A few times he tried getting her to talk, but she answered him like he was here to see her sister, the Queen.

Eventually we all dispersed to get ready for dinner that would now be Adrian's homecoming party. Jill didn't say anything until we were all safely behind the locked door of Lissa's room.

"I can't believe him!" Jill shouted, flopping down on her bed, face-first.

"Well, it isn't all that unexpected," Lissa disagreed. "I mean, eventually he was going to-"

"No, he wouldn't' have!" she disagreed, her voice muffled by a pillow.

"I hate to say it, Jill, but Lissa's right. It was bound to catch up with him sometime."

I placed my hand on her shoulder as she trembled. "I know how you feel, kid, I do."  
"How?" she sniffed, coming out of the pillow.

I swallowed, and waved for Lissa to go ahead and get ready: no sense in ALL of us being late, especially the Queen. When she left, I climbed on Jill's bed and sat Indian style; she copied me.

"Well," I began,"when I was still at St. Vladamir's, we went to a ski lodge. There had been a massive Strigoi attack-"

"I remember that," she recalled. "It was awful."

"Yeah, well, it's where I met Adrian. Anyway, Dimitri and I, well, we'd broken up-I guess- and he was hanging out with Tasha Ozera. I'd hated her then just for talking about him. Anyway, right before we'd left the lodge, my mom told me that Tasha had asked Dimitri to be her guardian. I was upset about that because he was leaving but also because my mom had more or less hinted at the fact that Dimitri would probably marry her and have kids." I laughed. "I still can't believe that I was so insecure about him."

"Yeah, but, Rose. It's not the same. Adrian _is_ having a kid with this girl. Besides, Adrian doesn't love me like that. I'm just like a little sister to him."

I smiled a small smile. "You're kind of like that for all of us." She tried a smile and almost reached it, but then Lissa came out and it was her turn to get ready.

"Thanks for talking, Rose."

"Sorry I didn't help."

"You did a little." I nodded and she left.

"What did you say to her?" Lissa asked, putting on her makeup.

"I told her about Dimitri and Tasha."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it was more or less the same thing to me."

"I still cannot believe that you didn't tell me about any of that."

"How many times are you going to say that?" I joked.

"As many times as it takes for me to believe it."

Dinner started off quietly, but a few other royals who finally showed up-"fashionably late" they usually said- and struck up a conversation with Adrian and even Sarah. How were they? What brought them back? How long had they known each other? As the night grew later and the champagne was poured more and more often, the questions grew even more personal. Adrian, now when will you marry this pretty girl? Or are you waiting for Guardian Hathaway to get bored of the former Strigoi man? I'm not kidding, someone actually said that!

"Unbelievable," I whispered to Dimitri, who was snickering at my expression.

"At least he's denying it," he whispered back as Adrian shook his head vigorously.

I smiled and shrugged.

Everyone loosened up as the clock slowly made its way to the number twelve. With a second to spare, Lissa stood and dismissed the party with a welcome-home toast for Adrian, who couldn't have been more grateful for the ending of what could've gotten very, very messy Inquisition.

"It's good to have you home, Lord Ivashkov," Lissa ended formally.

"It's good to be back, Queen Vasilisa," he said back. I was a little shocked that he said as formally as Lissa had then it hit me. I glanced at him making sure it was just me. Nope. Adrian's hair, that used to be styled in a devil-may-care look, was combed down and laying straight on his head. Not one hair was out of place. I almost did a double-take. How could I have missed that earlier?

"Rose?" Jill shook my arm.

"Hmm?" I said coming out of my thoughts.

"Little too much to drink, little dhampir?" Adrian teased, his arm around Sarah.

I smiled and shook my head. "No, just a little out of it."

"She's just so overwhelmed by my homecoming," he concluded. I laughed.

"Yes, that has to be it! Thank you so much for solving the puzzle, Lord Ivashkov."

"Happy to be of service."

Adrian and Sarah got caught by a few royals, and Lissa and Christian were talking deeply about something so Dimitri, Jill, and me headed back to our rooms. After we dropped Jill off at her room, Dimitri stopped.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. really, I'm just...out of it," I repeated.

He looked at me with eyes that said that my answer didn't satisfy.

I sighed. "I don't know. Maybe I'm just weirded out by Adrian being back. And I know I'm weirded out by Sarah." I groaned, walking again. He followed me.

"Why are you weirded out by Sarah?" he asked.

"If this is some weird way to ask me if I'm jealous, I'm not."

"I'm not-" I silenced him with a glare. "I'm just asking," he tried again.

"There's no need to worry, Comrade," I reassured him.

"I'm not worried." I just rolled my eyes. I unlocked our bedroom door and he caught me around the waist while kicking the door shut.

"Hey!" i laughed trying to make way across the room. He mouth found my neck.

"Is this your way of making sure that you shouldn't be worried?" I teased.

He chuckled. "I should always be worried when it comes to you, Roza."

"Well, okay, but can you let go? I've _got_ to get out of these heels. They're _killing_ me and-" I didn't get a chance to finish because the tall Russian pushed me back on the bed and started unstrapping my stilettos.

"Would it kill you to give a girl a warning?" I laughed.

He didn't answer; he just kissed me. Hard, and i hated to push him back.

He gave me a what-the-heck-are-you-doing? look which ignored. I just got out of the dress and found a pair of i-need-these-for-serious-snoozing pajamas and climbed in bed. Dimitri sighed and crawled next to me.

"Not even a goodnight kiss, Roza?" he murmured in his deep, rumbling, seriously sexy voice.

I laughed at his bewildered look on his face when i kissed his cheek.

"Goodnight, Comrade," I sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, guys. First off thanks for reading, but I just wanted to let you know that I own none of the characters except for Sarah (and I guess technically her baby lol). Just wanted to make sure you guys understood that:) Okay, hope you enjoy!**

Christian and Dimitri left early in the morning because they had a summer tutoring session with this kid who failed miserably in his history class and was very desperate. The kid was lucky that the actual class was on the Middle Age-ish era. Christian had at least some clue about (with his girlfriend being a Queen that follows basically the same "rules" from then) and stepped in to help the kid out. Dimitri helped a little and the two made decent money.

So with the boys gone, me and Jill made our way to Lissa's room for our usual private breakfasts. Some people called it favoritism; I called it "you owe me for suggesting you be nominated in the first place." While technically that wasn't true, I wasn't going to let anyone know that I took advice from Victor Dashkov, a man who wasn't well-liked after he went on a crazy spree while Lissa and I were back in school. I'd killed him right before Lissa was voted Queen. It wasn't very pretty seeing as I was already on the run for the murder of the last queen, Tatiana. But that is in the past, I thought, trying to get my mind off it. I'd dealt with that and forgiven myself for it a long time ago, and there was no need to reopen the wound.

When we got to Lissa's room, Adrian was already there.

"Hey," I said jumping up on Lissa's bed. "Almost thought you were a dream last night, Ivashkov."

"I have been known to be in your dreams frequently, little dhampir," he smiled, remembering. "Seeing me just isn't enough. It's all in the dreams."

Lissa rolled her eyes. "Well, we at least know you're the right Adrian Ivashkov."

"Except that the real Adrian wouldn't have combed hair," Jill noted.

I nodded, noticing it again. "Ah, yes," I said, messing it up with my fingers. "Now _that_ looks like the Adrian we all know and love." His hair, filled of hardcore gel, was sticking up in all directions now and he kind of looked like Alfalfa. Everyone burst into uncontrollable laughter.

All at once everything shifted, and we were all back at St. Vladimir's hanging out in the library or the quad, just being seventeen again. It felt so good. I hadn't realized how much I'd missed high school. Missed being late for guardian practice but it not being a big deal because we'd just start earlier next time. Missed fighting with Stan and getting detention then ditching to hang out with Lissa. Missed goofing off with Eddie. Even missed Karova, goddess of lectures.

But, as soon as the moment came, it left. The feeling of the good times was gone and we were back in the adult world with waves of homesickness.

Lissa sighed. "I really missed you, Adrian. Things, well...they haven't been the same."

"Yeah, we've missed our party boy," I agreed wholeheartedly. He laughed.

"Well, I don't about the partying, but I missed being here. It's another reason why I- I mean, _we_- came back here. Given a few more days, I would've been back. Pregnant or not," he added quietly.

We all grew quiet until Jill snapped. "How could you have been that stupid Adrian? Aren't you...careful?" I could tell she was grossed out by having to say it, and he was disgusted by having to hear it from her.

"Of course, I was careful. I'm twenty-three, for crying out loud. I'm way too young and way too irresponsible for a kid."

"Har har,"I said, trying to lighten things up. All I got was a glare from Adrian and Lissa which I shrugged off. Yep, it definitely reeked of old times.

"I don't what happened. I really don't. I don't even remember that night all that well."

"Well, we didn't want the details anyway, so you're okay," I said. This time I got a small smile. It was progress.

We didn't get to talk much afterwards because food came and then Lissa and Jill were supposed to meet with Ariana Selsky for some law they wanted to veto. Fun. So I passed and walked around with Adrian. We didn't really talk until we got back to my room. The last time Adrian had been here, he'd been heartbroken and ripped apart. I hesitated for a minute but dismissed my worry. It'd been two years, and he was back. He wouldn't still be mad about everything. Right?

Anyway, he went in and sat on the bed like he used to and I followed him.

He just stared at me and I stared back. It was beyond awkward.

"How are you doing, Rose? Really?" he asked.

"Good," I said. "Things are really good around here. You coming back has made it even better," I added, smiling.

He didn't smile back, though. "You and Belikov? It's good?"

"Yeah."

"Lissa and Christian, too?"

"Better than ever."

"What about Jill?" His eyes darkened a little. "Anyone steal her heart yet?"

I smiled. "There's one guy, but he's totally taken. She's pretty bummed out."

He sighed and pointed to himself with the question in his eyes. I sadly smiled and nodded. He flopped back on the bed and groaned.

"I thought she'd forget about her little crush when I left."

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder," I sighed.

"What idiot said that?"

"I don't know. I think it was a woman."

"Typical," he said. I shrugged.

"Why the Inquisition?" I asked.

"Just making sure my girls are okay," he said.

"Aw, he does care," I teased.

"Never stopped," he said seriously. I sighed and he sat up. "I guess we'll talk now."

"Guess we better now that you're back."

He sighed. "Rose, I'm so sor-"

"Don't, Adrian. You had more than every right to be ticked. I cheated, you found out, and you gave me a piece of your mind. Forgiven, forgotten."

"But, Rose-"

"No 'buts.' It's over with and we've both moved on with our lives. Besides, I don't think it's me you'll need to be worrying about while you're here."

"You mean Jill?" he asked.

"No, Sarah," I said as if to say "Duh!"

"Sarah?" he repeated dumbstruck.

I rolled my eyes. "Do you not pay attention to your girlfriend? She is so...jumpy. That can't be good for the baby."

"Huh, I haven't noticed."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course you haven't."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked defensively.

"Well, since you've gotten here it's like we've all gone back in time. Like we're back at St. Vlad's."

He smiled. "So I'm not the only crazy one?"

"Well, I don't know about that. You haven't died twice and come back twice."

"And how does that make you crazy?"

"Well, there's the fact that I actually believe it," I said.

"Yeah, but then that makes all of us crazy," he contradicted.

"We really weren't all that normal to begin with," I pointed out. He acknowledged this as truth, and we were about to go look for Lissa and Jill when Dimitri walked in, laughing hard, with Christian trailing behind, laughing equally hard.

"What's so funny?" Adrian asked, smiling like crazy.

"This kid, Dimitri and I are tutoring?" Christian said. "Well, we were just about done, and the kid has the nerve to ask us where the Middle Ages and all the stuff that goes with it was. And we'd just spent the past hour telling him that it was basically everywhere. Then he has to ask if we could still give a good report to the people who usually take care of kids like him. It was crazy!" Adrian started laughing, too, and I rolled my eyes. These boys would always be just that- boys.

"Alright, guys, leave the poor kid alone. And, you Mr. High-and-Mighty," I said turning to Adrian. "You weren't much better, you know."

Adrian mockingly looked hurt and got down on his knees while hugging my legs. "Must you go and...hurt my feelings, Rosie?"

I laughed just because there was no way I could've held it in. "You know, you're feelings won't be the only things hurting if you ever call me Rosie again," I said, completely serious.

He still just smiled and got off the floor. I was about to ask Dimitri if we were going to go out and train in the gym, but Adrian's phone began to buzz.

"Hello?"-pause. All at once his body tensed. "I'm on my way." He shut his phone was already at the door.

"Adrian? Everything okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, Sarah's just...having a freak-out. She gets them every once in a while. it's no big deal. I'll see you guys at dinner, okay?"

"Adrian?" I called again.

"Yeah?"

"Is there anything we can do?"

He smiled. "No, little dhampir. Not right now, at least." I nodded and he left.

**ADRIAN**

"What do you want?" I demanded as soon as I walked into the room. Sarah was sitting in the same spot where I'd left her before breakfast. She looked over at me with sharp eyes. That was the thing about Sarah. She could pretend to be a small, shy girl who was as innocent as kittens, but the thing about kittens? They grew up to use their claws. Sarah got up slowly. I glared at her. If she hadn't called, he'd be with the guys and Rose, hanging out like always. She came over and starting smoothing down my hair. I'd totally forgotten that Rose had messed it up. She sighed in frustration, which let me know that my hair did not want to obey her. I smirked on the inside.

Sarah was the type of girl my parents would approve of; a girl who would "keep me in check."

For over a year, she'd been succeeding. She'd gotten me to finish school and got me to focus on what to do with my life. And then she got pregnant. The day she told me I knew that I'd never reach the highest goal I'd ever set for myself: getting Rose back.

Of course I knew it wouldn't have mattered. She was always and would always be head over heels for Belikov, no matter what. I mean, she'd loved the guy when he was slaughtering people for fun just like she'd loved him when he was comforting her as they were walking away from the house in Spokane. Sarah's voice took me out of my pathetic wallowing.

"Where have you been?" Sarah asked, narrowing her eyes.

"I had breakfast with the girls and then me and Rose hung out until Belikov and Ozera got back," I shrugged. I felt her icy glare burning into my back. Another thing about Sarah: she got insanely jealous over anybody.

"You were alone with Rose?" she said through her teeth.

"Yeah. We needed to catch up. Alot's happened in the last few years."

"But you had to be alone with her?"

"Jill and Lissa had to take care of some Royal thing and besides, Rose and I needed to talk alone."

"About what?"

"The past. And my other girls." I should've kept my mouth shut. Her eyes blazed and her fingers started sparking. Yep, just my luck. I'd ticked off a pregnant, fire-wielding Moroi.


	4. Chapter 4

"_What other girls_?" the beast roared.

"I didn't mean it like that. I meant, 'my other girls' as in Jill and Lissa."

Her eyes bulged; I mentally smacked myself. When was I going to learn that pregnant women were seriously over-sensitive to EVERYTHING?

"Not like that," I tried to say but it was too late. A wisp of fire just barely missed my pant's leg. "Jeez, Sare! Will you just put away your blazing fingers and freaking sensitive feelings and wait for me to get out what my mouth obviously doesn't want me to say right?"

She glared at me with a glare that might even give Rose a run for her money. "Talk," she growled.

"Lissa, Jill, and Rose are my very first priority here. There's no reason to lie about it. They're my girls and I love them all."

"You love them, but you don't love the woman who is carrying your child!" she screeched.

"I never said that. I love them because of all that we've been through. When Rose's boyfriend died in a Stirgoi attack, we were all there for her. When Lissa and I were going through crazy spirit stuff, they were there for us. After the school battle. After Belikov was turned. After my aunt was murdered. After Rose was death row and escaped, and after Christian's aunt was the culprit. And when I left I'd bet you good money that they'd pulled together. That's how we are, Sare, and if you can't deal with that, I can arrange for a plane to pick you up within the hour."

Her mouth gaped open, but I didn't wait for her to say anything. I slammed the door behind me and headed to my old hangout- the bar.

I never actually made it there, however. About halfway there I ran into Ambrose. I'd secretly been hoping that he'd gotten fired or had gone to settle down with one of his many women. Except my mother, that is. It was awkward at first. We said hey and were quiet, each staring at the other. As if wondering if this was a good idea or not.

"I'd heard you were back," he said finally.

"Yep. For once the rumors are true."

"So you _did_ get Rose pregnant and Belikov _is_going to kill you?" he said shocked.

"What? No! No to the heck no."

He breathed again. "I knew you were smarter than that. I mean, you versus Belikov? No competition."

"Yeah, well, Rose must've thought the same thing," I said, not thinking. Great. Now I sounded like the guy with a pregnant girlfriend whose also drooling over some other guy's girl. Sicko to the extreme.

But Ambrose didn't care. He knew what everyone else knew: Rose and I broke up. She started dating Belikov and I left. End of story.

Or, at least, it _was_. Now I was back, and causing trouble again.

Ambrose and I moved on pretty quick only for me to be stopped by...

Nathaniel Ivashkov (a.k.a-MY DAD!)

He'd definitely invested in wrinkles and gray hairs since last I'd seen him. Usually he got his hair colored before this much started to show, I thought.

"Hey," I said.

"Is that all you have to say after two years of God-knows-what-kind-of-behavior? Oh, no, wait. Everyone in Court knows what kind of behavior!"

"Yep. Still the bitter, old man I remember," I said smiling and walking past him.

"Adrian!"

"What?" I turned, so needing a drink.

"What do you mean 'what'? What do you intend to do about this?" he demanded.

"Intend to do about what?" I asked stupidly.

"The baby," he hissed.

"Nothing. Sarah's having the baby and after that...well, something's been arranged."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means," I snapped. "that something's been arranged."

He threw his hands up in exasperation. I started walking away again.

"What about her parents?" he called.

"Taken care of," I yelled back.

**ROSE**

"Has anyone seen Adrian?" I asked after the food was delivered to Lissa's room.

Everyone shook their heads no, and the guys went back to slurping their Chinese food while making crazy hilarious faces.

"When did you last see him?" Jill asked, putting her plate down.

"This morning around eleven, I guess."

"But we broke after breakfast at nine," Lissa said confused.

"Yeah, and Adrian and I decided to hang out in my room."

They both leaned forward, and Dimitri instantly tensed. "What'd you talk about?" Jill asked eager for gossip.

"About everything. You guys, his school experience, Sarah-"

"You talked about _her_?" Jill squeaked. Lissa giggled. Both guys rolled their eyes, apparently more into this conversation than originally thought. Huh.

"Why not?" I asked, picking at my noodles and smiling.

"Well, it's not exactly something a guy brings up when talking to his ex after two years of nothing," Christian said.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, c'mon, we so weren't even thinking about that. We were just talking like we used to. It was pretty nice. Like high school."

"Yeah, for some weird reason it's just that feeling that I keep having," Lissa confessed. "Like I wasn't elected Queen. Like it was all just a crazy dream and when I wake up I'll be super late for class." She smiled.

"Or being late for a training session," I smiled, looking at Dimitri, who kissed my cheek.

"Or ditching class, having the most detentions in school records, just so you could get the window seat," Christian said, thinking of the attic where he and Lissa had met and had made their Spot. She smiled at the memory.

"What about you, Jill? What's you're favorite high school moment?" I asked as Dimitri snaked his arms around my waist.

"Meeting you and Dimitri that day," she smiled. "I look back on it all the time and think, 'Man, I was such a loser.'"

"What's changed?" Christian teased. She smacked his shoulder pretty good.

"Careful, Ozera," I warned. "You trained a pretty good fighter. Nowadays, I think she could take you." The younger girl beamed, and he shrugged.

"I did do a pretty good job, didn't I?" he said. It earned him a hard punch to the shoulder. "Ow!"

After dinner, Dimitri had to go talk to Hans about a rearrangement in his schedule and I headed back to the room alone. I was exhausted and flopped down on my bed. I didn't want to move until ever ended.

_Knock, knock!_

I groaned and sloppily got off the bed. Adrian was at the door.

"Hey," I said. "Missed you at dinner, Lazy."

"I'm sorry, Rosie," he slurred. I frowned.

"Are you drunk?" I asked.

He sputtered. "Rosiee...why do you have two heads?" He cackled.

"Yeah, you're drunk," I concluded. "C'mon. Go sit on the couch while I get you some water." He stumbled a little and I had to catch him. I led him to the couch and practically threw him on it. I got a glass of water and a damp rag. And, after hesitating, I grabbed the small trashcan. There was no way that Dimitri and me were going to smell Adrian's vomit for the rest of our time in this room. Because, frankly, it'd be awhile.

"Rosie, you're back!" he rejoiced loudly.

"Shh, Adrian. Here, drink this," I said, handing him the water. He guzzled it down in no time. "Wipe this on your face," I told him as I went to get more water.

I came back and took the rag back because he needed both hands to hold the glass. I started pushing back his hair and wiping his forehead. He finished the second glass, but when I got up to get more, he grabbed hold of my hand.

"No more. I'll live from here out," he whispered, obviously worn out.

I sat back down and started back with the rag. He just watched me.

"It's been awhile since I did stuff like this," he said, breaking the silence.

"Stuff like what?"

"Getting drunk, even smoking."

I'd thought I'd smelled clovers on him.

"Really? I thought-"

"You thought I kept up my old ways?" he guessed. I nodded. "As much as I might've wanted to, I couldn't."

"Why not?"

"Because of Sarah."

"Sarah?"

"Yeah, my dictator," he scoffed.

"Explain."

"Well, you know that 'perfect girl' my parents wanted for me? One that'd keep me in line? Keep me out of trouble?" I nodded. "Well, apparently, I found her. At first, I just wanted to go out with someone. Anyone. Someone to get my mind off...things." _Things meaning me_, I thought and I could tell he thought it, too.

"Anyway, she was in my class and she came up to me and asked me out. At the moment I didn't care if she'd had ten eyes, I'd just needed an out. So I said yes. At the end of the night, though, she wasn't the person I'd thought I'd needed so I'd ditched her at a party. The next day she found me and totally went off on me. Loudly. So I felt bad and took to dinner." My eyebrows shot up. He glared as if he was actually offended.

"Anyway, I _somehow_ ended up taking her to another party. After that, I didn't see her. Three weeks pass and she's on my doorstep, telling me she's pregnant."

It was quite a story, to say the least. "Wow" couldn't even touch it.

"I'm sorry," I said. His eyebrows shot up. It was one of those phrases that I tried to stay far away from. "For making you feel like you needed an out in the first place."

"Oh, Rose," he groaned, sitting up. "Rose," he said seriously. "This thing- me, Sarah, and the baby? It's no where near your fault."

"But if I'd just told you, you wouldn't even have left and-"

"Rose, stop," he ordered.

"But, Adrian-"

I didn't get to finish. BECAUSE HE KISSED ME!

And that's when Dimitri decided to come back


	5. Chapter 5

I jumped back- which I would've done even if Dimitri wouldn't have come back just then, just for the record- and so did Adrian.

We all just stood around and stared at each other. I hated just sitting there because it made me look guilty, but I honestly couldn't think of anything to say!

"Hey," Adrian said lamely.

I almost laughed. Dimitri's face stayed blank.

"I'm gonna head to my room now," he said, inching towards the door. Dimitri let him slip by.

I was trying to figure out how i could explain without it being all "it's not what it looks like" but I seriously couldn't come up with anything!

"Dimitri-" I tried but he held up his hand.

"It's all right, Roza," he said quietly.

"No, really, let me explain," I insisted. He waited; I took a deep breath.

"He was drunk and it wasn't like I was going to leave him to stumble all over Court. I told him to lay down and I got him a glass of water. Then we started talking about Sarah and how they met. Only the way he explained kinda made it sound like it was all my fault. The baby and everything, I mean. So I kept trying to apologize and he kept telling me to shut up. Only I didn't and he kissed me and that's when you walked in."

We didn't say anything for a while until he said that he had to get back to guardian business and left.

I walked around alone for most of the next day. Lissa and Jill had Royal stuff to do, Christian wasn't an option, and Adrian was lying low. I almost went to find Ambrose but then remembered that he had work to do. So wallowing in self-pity was the only choice I had.

It was roughly lunchtime when I started to head back to my room. When I got there however, I got a surprise.

"A little birdie told me you were having guy trouble," Abe said as he leaned back on my bed post. There was another guy standing with him. One of his bodyguards, I guessed.

"Well, sorry, old man, but it's nothing I can't handle."

He chuckled; the bodyguard didn't move. "That's not what Birdie told me."

"Well, Biridie should keep it's nose out of my business," I said, pulling my hair out of its ponytail.

"You should know by now that someone will always be in your business. Whether that's the Moroi world or me is the thing you should be worrying about."

"I don't know. Both sound pretty intrusive to me." Abe chuckled.

"What are you doing here, Abe?" I asked.

"Just checking in," he said.

I narrowed my eyes.

"And," he continued, "to introduce you to Liam." My gaze flicked to the mystery guy- Liam.

He was tall- though not as tall as Dimitri- with blonde hair and had a look on his face that said he really didn't want to be doing this.

"Hi, Liam. Bye, Liam," I said opening my door. "You, too, Zmey."

Abe snorted. "No can do, pumpkin. Liam stays, and I don't want to hear it," he said stopping my protests. "He'll keep out of sight so you won't have to worry about him."

"No offense to you, Liam, but why are you sicking one of your goons on me?" I asked Abe.

"Hey," Liam said, obviously taking offense.

"Oh, look, it _does_ talk," I said with mock-surprise.

"Liam is here because I have something to take care of, and no, it's not any of your business," he said, stopping me again.

I rolled my eyes.

"Fine. Just as long as you keep to the shadows," I told the blonde mini giant. He grunted which I took as an agreement.

That night I was still wallowing in self-pity. I sighed. _This sucks,_ I thought. I couldn't see Liam, but I knew he was somewhere outside my window, watching me. It was because of this that I went to the windowless bathroom to change into my old sweats and tank top. When I got out though, Dimitri was sitting on the bed.

"Oh!" I said stopping in my tracks. "I didn't hear you come in."

He just shrugged and took of his shoes.

"Rough day?" I asked, making my way carefully to the bed.

He hesitated, but answered anyway. "Yeah. I, uh, asked Hans to look up Sarah."

"You did?" I asked completely caught off guard. He nodded. "What'd he find?" I inched closer to him.

"He said her family's been pretty quiet throughout the years. She's not a Royal but her mother is third cousins to the Vodas. Her father doesn't seem like much. He's a Moroi that works in a convenient store, does his job well. He loves his family, and they live in a small house."

"Sarah said that they were running from her father," I said, remembering the first day.

"Well, from what we can gather, he doesn't seem like a violent man. Even if he did, I don't think he could do much damage." I bit my lip. This was so weird.

From what Adrian and Sarah said, it seemed like her dad was a psycho who was after Adrian. But from Dimitr's digging, he seemed like a mousey Moroi.

"It's not a big deal, Rose," Dimitri said.

"Yes, it is. I mean, if he's not the guy Adrian and Sarah described then what? They're lying and just running? But if he is, then some creep is after Adrian, Sarah, and the baby, and we have to help them."

"Rose-"

"No, I don't care if you hate Adrian's guts. I don't even care that you caught him kissing me _while he was drunk_. He's one of my best friends and he's in more trouble than he bargained for, and I want to help."

"What are you going to do?" Dimitri asked.

"I don't know! Something."

"Something," he repeated."

"Dimitri Belikov, do _not_ look at me like I'm going crazy," I demanded.

He cracked a smiled. "I'm not looking at you like you're _going_ crazy," he said.

This resulted in a vicious pillow fight, in which,- of course- he won.

We went to bed that night, though I doubt either of us slept much. The situation with Sarah was on my mind.

_But even if he _did _lie to you, Rose_, I kept thinking, _what are they hiding?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, guys, I'm truly sorry but I can't finish this story. I can't explain why, but if any of you want to finish it you can. Just remember that all the characters except for Sarah are Richelle Mead's (I kept forgetting to put the disclaimer thing before I started the chapters. Oops!). you have been great reviewers and I appreaciate ur support. Thanks for all the encouragement, guys! Bye!**


End file.
